covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Exit Chip
An Exit Chip is any of the electronics Chips seen on the right-most side of the circuit board, during the Electronics Mini-Game. Your task during the game is to cut all electrical power running into to all (or most) of these chips. Description The Electronics Mini-Game is played on a circuit board, with electricity running along Signal Paths across the board, through various Logic Chips that alter its flow, and eventually reaching a set of 10 Exit Chips arranged on the far right side of the board. Each Exit Chip is the final point of a single Signal Path. There are 10 such chips, of two completely different types: #4 Alarm Chips #6 Target Chips Initially, the Signal Paths running into each Alarm Chip are free of electricity. To avoid failing the mini-game, you must make sure that none of these 4 paths carry electricity into the Alarm Chips at any time. The Signal Paths running into the Target Chips are initially carrying an electric current. If you wish to complete the mini-game successfully, you will want to cut electricity running into most (if not all) of these Target Chips. Depending on the nature of the mini-game, you may benefit even if only some of these Chips are disconnected from electricity, or you may need to disconnect all of them to win the mini-game. Alarm Chips :Main article: Alarm Chip The 4 Alarm Chips on the circuit board are each linked to a single Signal Path. Initially, these paths are free of electricity. As long as they are kept this way, the Alarm will remain untriggered. If at any given time during the mini-game any of these 4 Signal Paths is carrying electricity into an Alarm Chip, the alarm will immediately go off. This is a very unfavourable result, as it will raise the Hideout Alert level at the location where Max currently is, and also end the mini-game prematurely. For this reason, it is always important to make sure that any changes to the Logic Chips on the circuit board do not cause electricity to flow into the Alarm Chips. Target Chips :Main article: Target Chip There are 6 Target Chips on any circuit board. Their appearance depends on the purpose of the mini-game: During the Wiretap game, Phone Chips will appear. Each one you disconnect may or may not yield information in the form of Mentions, Clue Pieces and/or Solid Evidence. A chip that's been disconnected, reconnected, and disconnected again will not yield information a second time. Therefore, it is advisable to try and disconnect as many of them as possible. Disconnecting all 6 will end the game in "success", assuming no alarm was triggered in the meanwhile. You can also quit the mini-game manually if you feel you've gathered enough information. This removes the risk of accidentally triggering the alarm while trying to disconnect more Phone Chips, but does forfeit the remaining information (if any). During the Car Trace game, Trace Chips will appear. There is no benefit to disconnecting any individual chip. The game will be won if 5 or more Trace Chips are, at any given time, not receiving any electrical current (assuming no alarm has been triggered either, of course). There is no benefit to disconnecting 6 over disconnecting 5, either. Category:Electronics